dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Magnus vs Ike
Magnus vs Ike is Peep4Life's sixty-seventh DBX! Description Season 5 Episode 7! Kid Icarus vs Fire Emblem! Look at the size of those swords! But can Magnus match the Radiant Hero? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight "What's gotten into Pit?" Ike wondered, advancing through the ruined town. Centurions lay defeated, buildings tattooed with scorches and a fierce battle raging ahead. "I guess Shulk already went ahead. I'll go and help him!" Ike decided in his mind. "I wouldn't go after Pit if I was you..." a voice caught Ike's attention. The Radiant Hero turned to the source of his interruption. A man stood before Ike, with a club that looked like Ike's sword wouldn't be as big as even if it doubled in size. "You're aligned with the traitor?" Ike asked, gripping his sword tightly. "He's no traitor... It's a really long story..." Ike frowned and slashed at Magnus. "I have no time ''for this; Shulk needs my help. And if you want to stop me, go ahead and try!" '''Here we go! ' The two clashed weapons, but Magnus easily pushed Ike down. The Radiant Hero frowned while Magnus grinned. "That all you got?" Magnus then slammed his club down towards Ike, missing him by an inch. Ike rolled behind Magnus and kicked at his leg. Magnus hardly acknowledged the attack and went for Ike's throat with an outstretched arm. Ike pulled back and threw his sword in the air. "AETHER!" he cried, coming down on Magnus' position. Magnus chuckled and parried with his club, sending Ike scattering across the floor. Ike stood again, more angry than hurt, and rushed Magnus again, this time holding back while Magnus delivered a devastating blow. His club shattered the ground beneath him but Ike was unharmed. Waiting on Magnus' slow retraction of the weapon, Ike kicked Magnus in the chest and sent the bigger man backwards. He then slashed alongside Magnus' thigh but scored very minimal damage. Magnus was reeling and pulled his club before him, blocking Ike and pushing forward. This sent the Radiant Hero toppling as he crashed through a nearby wooden door. Magnus proceeded to examine the damage but took the brunt of an Eruption attack, sending Magnus to the floor for the first time in this match up. Ike leaped up again, calling for an Aether. Magnus saw his opponent coming down and managed to get his legs angled just right, kicking Ike in the nose. As Ike staggered back, Magnus slammed him with the flat side of his club. Ike flew across the area and landed before a collection of barrels. As Magnus charged again, Ike cut the barrels loose, stopping Magnus in his tracks. "What the?!" Magnus complained, as ale leaked over the lower parts of his attire. Ike wasted no time and jumped over the barrels, using his sword to slash at Magnus. While the club blocked damage, the force sent him crashing into a wall. Ike leaped up. "AETHER!" Magnus ran forward and blocked the attack with his club. The force sent a shockwave through the nearby area, shattering glass and knocking weak bottles over. "Not bad. I have to admit." Magnus complimented. Then he grinned. "Not that good though..." Magnus then pushed Ike's sword aside, out of his grip. Ike kicked Magnus in the gut and punched the mercenary in the face. Magnus' club fell from his grip while he covered his face. Ike eyed the club and shrugged- why not? He went to lift the weapon but Magnus kicked him in the ribs, away from the club but towards Ike's own weapon. Ike gripped his sword and caught Magnus with an Eruption, sending Magnus to the floor. The two clashed weapons several times, barely damaging each other's guard. After a stiff strike from Magnus, Ike managed a quick parry- "You're open!" Ike taunted, slashing Magnus in the back. Magnus then yelled out in pain and turned towards Ike. He used his club to parry an attack of Ike's and hit the handle on Ike's nose- breaking it. Both men stood, bloodied and bruised. They appreciated each other's strength but knew- only one could live on. Magnus slashed at Ike, but the Radiant Hero leaped over him and went for a stab. Magnus blocked and pushed Ike back, sending him against a wall. Ike knew- all or nothing with the next move! He threw his sword up high again, trying an Aether. But as he tried to jump after it, Magnus swatted him through a brick wall with his club. The Radiant Hero's sword clattered on the floor and Ike tried to crawl towards it, broken ribs and all. Magnus used the club to break Ike's legs, trapping him. Magnus then planted his club and propped himself up against it. He tossed Ike's sword by the man's foot. Ike and Magnus made eye contact. "I'm sorry..." Magnus said. Ike nodded. "And you understand why ''I ''must ''do this?" Ike again nodded. "Do it." Ike then turned away as Magnus' club landed on him, crushing him and leaving nothing but bloodied remains. '''DBX ' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Sword Fight Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights